Story of a Girl
by Sabaku no Kiri
Summary: Revised from what if. This is a story of a girl who merged with a demon who was scared to be caught. WHat If she was Sabaku no Temari. SHikaTema


What If.

_Dear Journal, _

_Today was really weird today. Today I ran out of the village and began to cry again. Thatr was the first time I've done that in a long time so I'm proud of myself. But today was different, It started when Ayame Made fun of my family. She said it was Dysfunctional or something but I don't care about that bitch. But I got pissed at her and ran out. Then a sandstorm started up, and NATURALLY you have to find shelter and I found a cave. IN that cave was a black cat with wings. We talked for a long time. Her Name is Nekomata _( ACTUALLY Nekomata is a boy but I don't care)_ She said She lived in Kumogakure, AND she made it. She is the ghost cat so the clouds/fog helps her hide there. Like the village we live in made by Shukaku is in rocks, 'cuz he slept in the rocks. Then she became sick and said she was weak and she needed life support. I asked what she meant and she said that she needed a person to bond with and once she gets better she leaves that body. So I offered my body, I mean she is a demon and she could kill me AND she said she'd help me be a better ninja! So now we are one._

_- Temari  
age:7  
_

"Temari?" said a voice. Temari quickly looked up to se her younger brother Kankurou. "what do you want?" She quickly said. "Your up now, I gave up" he said Temari looked down at the proctor who was waiting for them. Then she looked at her opponent, Nara Shikamaru.

'I'll Kill him quick.' SHe thought evilly, "Now sis no Maiming (sp) thats bad." Kankurou laughed. They Both looked at shikamaru who was terrified. 'wonderful Kankurou, geinus!' she laughed internally. She put her book away in her obi and walked to the stairs. As she passed Shikamaru she muttered "give up now I'll murder you." He jumped and Ran down the stairs. 'heh'

She walked down them slowly while having an interesting conversation.

'Kill or maim... hmmm'

**'MAIM HIM... then kill him'** said another voice, Nekomata naturally

'how long do I wait before I Kill him?'

**'Long enough to make him scared of you'** the cat said

'hai Nekomata-shacho (boss)' Temari finished her little mind conversation.

MEANWHILE (up in the stands)

The daimyo of all the countries were placing bets. Nobody knew much on the sand trio so of course not many bet on them.

"I bet 1000 yen on Shikamaru of the Nara clan" said the Daimyo of wind country "Well aren't you supportive of you're country, And just for that I bet 1000 yeno On This Sabaku no Temari, It says that she has been a ninja for 7 years-" The Fire Daimyo was cut of "Then she should be a Chunin! Or even Jonin" The wind daimyo made up, But he knew the real reason. She was only there BECAUSE of Gaara. She and Kankurou were the only ones who could control him... and slightly at that. "By the way where is she?"

They looked down to the arena and soon they noticed it started to get darker and the clouds became darker and more full. They all had just had to squint to see a small figure walking on the field.

ON THE FIELD

"What's happening, Troublesome clouds, its gonna rain. Now I have to fight in the rain." said Shikamaru "Oh poor you, you should be used to it, I on the other hand have only seen rain once in my life." said Temari

'The seven days rain' she thought

**'I remember that, you were miserable!'**

'hn'

"This next battle will still take place, Nara Shikamaru versus Sabaku no Temari, Are you ready?" asked Genma

"troublesome but yeah"

"You bet!"

"BEGIN" And right when the word was said it started to pour. Shikamaru ran into the trees where the shadows were. As for Temari she stayed where she was.

Shikamaru P.O.V.

Hn Shes trying to make this like Tenten's match, Not gonna work on me. Ok My shadow can strech up to 20 feet in this weather and shes 10 feet away. So I should try to sneak it around her and catch her in it. If not then use Kunais and other weapons to make her come closer. good plans good plans.

Temari P.O.V

What is he doing, thinking most likely. With a storm like this I'm not at much of a disadvantage so if I can whip up my winds to about 75 kilometers per hour I could be able to really get him good, yeah

END P.O.V'S

Temari quickly got out her fan and Used her "Kamaitachi" on shikamaru trying to confuse him by making small tornados in different places and hoping he could get caught in one so she could finish. 'Get caught get caught' **'why' **' I need to conserve my chakra for the plan..humph'

Once the winds died down the rain came down harder than ever, it was so much darker than before. Nobody could see but they could hear. Then a flash of lightning!

'one...two...three...fo-' Temari thought 'four the next time lightning strikes at three, I'll use the cat eyes' Flash Another strike of lightning and Temari counted "one.. two...DEMON SPECIAL: CAT EYES" she yelled the last part. It took a moment and then everythng was visible, Genma concentrating on where they were, and Shikamaru on the ground. 'heh perfect'

* * *

'Damn Temari hurry up, I can't keep up my storm jutsu much longer, I'm gonna have to realese it slowly.' Kankurou thought 'sorry' and he began to lighten the storm up

* * *

'Damn Kankurou can't hold out much longer, I've got to finish this' She pulled out a few kunais and ran silently to Shikamaru.

'15 meters, 10 meters, 5 mete-...' she paused she couldn't move. "WHAT THE HELL!" she yelled "I heard you" said a voice behind her. She could feel the breath against her neck. Her heart beat started to increase. "w-what will you do now?" Temari asked in a whisper. Then he whispered in her ear "I forfeit" He releaseds his shadow and Temari fell forward, but he caught her.

* * *

After Shikamaru announced that he gave up the wind daimyo got pissed. "WHY THE HELL DID HE DO THAT!" "I told you, You should have more confedince in your own shinobi" said the fire daimyo "now you owe me 1000 yen" 


End file.
